edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Orc Laborer
Orc Laborers are your common, everyday slaves of evil. They're loud, they're rude, and they have nothing better to do than to chop down trees. Five orc laborers are spawned automatically when Isengard has built a lumber mill on a settlement. Additional orc laborers can also be trained from a lumber mill should the current laborers die or become insufficient for gathering resources. These rotten creatures are at your beck and call, and they will obediently do as you tell them to, whether it's chopping down the hundredth tree from across the map, looking for nearby enemies as nearsighted scouts, or making a pathetic attempt at fighting enemy units who get too close. The favorite activities of orc laborers include screaming at each other, getting blasted to oblivion by a bombardment of artillery or a mighty kick from an Ent, and chopping down trees. Each orc laborer that you train will automatically start looking for trees to cut down with his crude axe, first hacking them down and then carrying the logs back to the lumber mill. Initially, each log that an orc laborer brings back will yield 6 resources, but if you upgrade the production of a lumber mill, this yield will increase. Isengard's spellbook has a special passive spell that permanently increases the yield of lumber mills even more, giving them a bonus to their economic gains. Since most lumber mills will usually be set around a group of trees in the middle of nowhere, it is advisable to prep some defenses should a raiding party find it. One option to protect the laborers is to keep upgrading the lumber mill's defensive capabilities so that it has increased hitpoints and an arrow tower. Another option is to set soldiers nearby to the lumber mill to guard it from intruders. The biggest downside to both of these strategies is that once the trees run out next to the camp, these laborers will start to wander to a far-away place on the horizon where they'll find more trees, leaving them vulnerable to an intercepting group of enemy soldiers. Interestingly, if you ever run into the problem of laborers running out of nearby trees, you still have the option of making them attack invaders. They won't take kindly to those orders, but when you run out of options, the axes of the workers are just as eager to chop flesh as they are to chop wood. Because of these axes, they are somewhat effective against ents. This means that if you ever run into an ent problem, swarming these ents with hundreds of laborers might do the job. Quotes Hired "More laborers, eh? Put them to work!" "Looks like we've got some more labor scum." "You, laborers! Get to work!" Selected "We've got chores to tend to!" "The eye is watching us!" "The work never ends here!" "You do what you're told!" "Workers!" Moving "Move it!" "Get moving, you lazy wretches!" "Move!" Chopping Trees "Wood! '''WOOD!'"'' "Go get some '''WOOD!'"'' "Chop 'em all down!" "We need more wood!" Attacking units "'''WRAAAH!'"'' "Have a taste of an axe blade!" "Get rid of 'em!" "Where are the reinforcements!?" Trivia * The Dwarves also have their own Lumber Mill Workers, but they are not on the level of work quality the Orc Laborers provide. Category:Isengard Category:Other Category:Unit Category:Special Page Category:Isengard Unit